


"Memories..."

by SalemDae_45



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, cuss words, description of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Miz and John remember the good and bad times of their relationship before and after the 2009 WWE Draft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Memories..."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters The Miz and/or John Morrison. They belong to WWE, Vince McMahon, and themselves. The only thing I do own is this story.
> 
> This is my first time publishing on this site and the first The Miz and John Morrison "story." It took a while, but I like the end result and I hope you do too.

** _Memories_ **

 

**Comfort:**  
-The Miz smirked as he finally defeated his former tag team partner, John Morrison, and held the WWE Championship belt in the air.

**Weakness:**  
-While looking at his defeated opponent's sad brown eyes, something inside the Miz became torn and broken.

**Life:**  
-He thought by winning the championship his life will have meaning without John, but all he thought about was holding and kissing him.

**Completion:**  
-One last glance at John and he knew his victory wasn't complete until he can press his lips against his once lover.

**Tears:**  
-After the 2009 WWE Raw Draft, The Miz tried everything to hide his frustration and tears from the outside world, including John Morrison.

**Death:**  
-A part of him died the night John and he broke up because he didn't want their affair to end.

**Fear:**  
-The first solo match was the most painful since John was not there to help and console him when it appears that he was losing.

**Freedom:**  
-Although he still missed John, The Miz was finally taken seriously as a wrestler and not known as John Morrison's bitch.

**Hell:**  
-The first few days of working together, The Miz wanted to kill his narcissistic, handsome tag team partner, but, deep inside, wanted to kiss him.

**Rain:**  
-As the rain poured, Jon laid in bed while feeling The Miz's body snuggled against his chest.

**Home:**  
-Although John traveled around the world, the only place he called home was having The Miz in his arms.

**Jealousy:**  
-It still stung every time he thought about The Miz and his former rival, Drew McIntyre, fucking in his bed.

**Blood:**  
-Fresh blood strained his fist after he punched The Miz for cheating on him.

**Happiness:**  
-John was in pure bliss when The Miz drove from Los Angles, California to Atlanta, George, just to spend time with him.

**Hands:**  
-John loved when his former lover massaged his entire body to release the tension from work or aroused him for a pleasurable thrilled night.

**Pain:**  
-There were times John wanted to tear The Miz to pieces after his ex-lover was drafted to WWE Raw rooster.

** Hair:**  
-The one part John hated about The Miz was how he teased, twisted, and tangled his hair while they were in bed.

**Devotion:**  
-Despite the arguments, makeups, laughs, and lovemaking, John would give up his entire existences to have The Miz back his arms and heart.

**Innocence:**  
-John chuckled as a bright blush consumed The Miz's face when he whispered suggestive things into his lover's ear.

**Name:**  
-In the peak of ecstasy, The Miz craved him more as John tilted his head back and cried his name.

**Forever:**  
-Time stopped for The Miz while he lay beside John and watched him sleep.

**Chocolate:**  
-The Miz licked the tiny drop of dark chocolate from John's lips before indulging on his lover's strawberry and cream covered cock.

**Sensual:**  
-Gentle whispers, butterfly kisses, and suave caresses, made The Miz long for John to release him from the intimate teasing and make love to him.

**Soft:**  
-His skin felt like silk every time The Miz ran his hands on Morrison's toned body before placing his lips behind his chest.

**Speed:**  
-It didn't matter if The Miz thrust quickly or slowly, he loved the feel of John's body on the verge of climax.

**Sex:**  
-Intensity and passion was ignited whenever The Miz felt John responded to the way he moved inside him.

**Taste:**  
During those quiet and long nights alone, The Miz missed the taste of peppermint and Armani cologne of John's tanned skin.

**Touch:**  
-After a night of passionate lovemaking, visible black bruises were left on The Miz's neck, letting the world know who owned him.

**Bonds:**  
-The bond which The Miz and John Morrison formed was broken when The Miz was drafted from ECW to WWE Raw.

**Confusion:**  
-John didn't understand why The Miz responded coldly every time he tried to touch or talk to him.

**Technology:**  
John tried every known technology to reconnect with The Miz again, but all he received was unanswered messages and tons of questions.

**Clouds:**  
-John enjoyed watching the clouds while The Miz pressed his head on his neck, watching them too.

**Sickness:**  
-Resting his head on his arm, John wanted to hide underneath the earth after losing his best friend and lover for good.

**Waves:**  
-Every known emotion crept through John as each day became a struggle to forget about his relationship with The Miz.

**Telephone:**  
-The last time John heard from the Miz was a hurtful, but heated, phone message which John quickly erased.

**Wind:**  
-John felt the wind blew against his hair which brought tears to his eyes since it reminded him of The Miz placing sensual kisses on his neck.

**Heaven:**  
-Laughing at The Miz's corny jokes or holding his hand without anyone noticing, brought John closer to heaven.

**Ears:**  
-John nibbled and licked The Miz's earlobe which brought a more insatiable side of his lover.

**Star:**  
-Before The Miz was drafted to WWE Raw, John Morrison was once the bigger star between them, but he never let it affect their relationship

**Market:**  
-The first time The Miz saw John Morrison was at the store; when he was still known as a has-been reality TV star.

**Sun:**  
-The Miz loved how the first rays of sunlight made John's tanned skin glowed in the morning.

**Moon:**  
-Making love underneath the moonlight was all new to The Miz as he shivered and moaned under John's touch.

**Gift:**  
-No matter how many gifts The Miz gave John, he could never repair the hurt he caused his ex-lover.

**Sky:**  
-The Miz never knew how beautiful the morning sky was until watched the sunrise with John.

**Lightening/Thunder:**  
-The first time John kissed The Miz was underneath a tree during a heavy thunder storm.

**Melody:**  
-As they swayed to a slow, intimate song from the IPod, John ran his fingers from The Miz's shoulders to every curve of his back and ass.

**Supernova:**  
-For the first time, John entered The Miz which became the most passionate, earth shattering, and precious night for both men.

**Potatoes:**  
-The Miz's fondest memory of John Morrison was playing a game which involved throwing a potato to each other.

**Smile:**  
.-After the tournament, The Miz was about to pack up when he saw John standing near the door way which caused him to smile sadly at his ex-lover.

**Kiss:**  
"John, I'm sorry about everything," The Miz said before John came in the room and kissed him.


End file.
